


C Is for Cain

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That which kills you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C Is for Cain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veleda_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/gifts).



"Love is the strongest poison," his father would have said, and the man was deluded about many things to the very end, but possibly not about this one. Cain's worked with enough poisons to recognize one, and to know when it's a vital component in its own cure.

So he waits to see what Riff will do, Riff who hurt him, Riff who left him. He should strike, as he struck his father, but Riff's looking at him with devoted eyes. Riff's found him, come back to him.

_Love is the strongest,_ he thinks, and throws himself into Riff's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For Veleda, for donating in livelongnmarry. Title riffs (look, it was there and I'm _not sorry_) on Edward Gorey.


End file.
